


run and they will chase

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5980 - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera didn't plan on this horrible Wednesday getting any better. Unfortunately, the events that transpire this day aren't in his control at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	run and they will chase

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is cheesy. This is cheesy and cliche and 5980 destroyed my life and wrecked me all at once.

If there’s one thing Gokudera wants to know, it’s why everyone decided to go jogging all on the same day.

It’s a fucking Wednesday for fuck’s sake, this makes no sense.

He glared at the numerous people running and walking down the trail, some alone and some with a companion or two.

It was frustrating because he specifically picked this day due to it being in the middle of the week, and honestly, who wasn’t at work on a Wednesday morning?

“Apparently everyone in the goddamn neighborhood…” Gokudera scowled and reached down to switch the song, needing something louder, more distracting so he could try and ignore these people running past and towards him.

The music blasted loudly in Gokudera’s ears, making his head ring and his chest fill with a comfortable heaviness that always appeared when he listened to music.

He took a deep breath and stretched his leg, crouching lowly and breathing in deeply before exhaling, the sound drowned out by the intense lyrics coming from his ear buds.

His silvery hair fluttered down, tickling his cheeks and chin and he cursed that the front wasn’t long enough to join the rest in the tight ponytail at the base of his head.

He settled for pushing it back and thanking the gods that it wasn’t all that hot, only a bit sunny with a cool breeze that made him glad of his choice to wear comfortable running shorts.

With another deep breath, he stretched his arms high over his head, and when he exhaled, he began jogging down the slope. He kept his pace comfortable and easy, only speeding up to pass a slightly slower person in front of him.

The scenery was beautiful, he had to admit. It was pleasant to look at while he ran. The area around the grainy, narrow trail was covered in greenery that differed all from each other. Some were short brushes that bloomed beautiful, lavender colored flowers, giving off a sweet scent in the area.

There were few trees adorning the edges of the murky stream that followed the same path of the trail, shaking every so often when a colorful bird landed on its branches or when a rabbit happened to find it safe enough to dip out and sniff around at the ground.

Gokudera appreciated the beauty and business of nature, it was almost as calming as his music.

He usually didn’t have his music up so loud when he ran, but the amount of people were making him anxious and irritated.

Sighing, he sped up past a shorter woman who was breaking with a water bottle.

Farther up ahead, he watched a biker whistle and speed down a slope on a parallel trail, suddenly removing both hands from the handle bars to throw something up in the air.

That’s when Gokudera noticed it.

Two, large bounding dogs raced down the slope on either side of the rider before jumping in the air and catching the treats, he assumed.

There was a loud, gleeful laugh as the rider pedaled faster and faster, each time raising the speed limit and each time, both dogs adjusted and kept up easily.

Gokudera slowed down and removed an ear bud and marveled at the control the dogs had and the obvious work the owner put in to training them.

He quirked a corner of his mouth up and stared for a bit longer before he started running again. He briefly looked towards his front, making sure he wasn’t in danger of running into anyone, then found himself looking back at the dogs and their owner.

He was surprised to find one of the dogs, the shimmery light colored one, standing perfectly still, staring straight at him.

He felt confusion and wariness rise in his chest and instinctively slowed.

Run and they will chase.

He was almost to a full walk when the dog wiggled its body and suddenly bounded toward Gokudera with a speed that was definitely frightening.

“Jirou!!”

‘runrunrunrunrunrunRUN’

Everything in Gokudera’s whole being was willing his legs to move, take him far, far away from the animal galloping toward him, but he stayed put, aware of the consequences should he follow his instincts.

It all happened in a quick second. The dog was fifteen feet away. Then ten. Then two.

It wasn’t long before the dog was basically right in front of Gokudera and he let out a curse, hands rising up to cover his face, waiting for the large animal to leap up into his chest and attempt to tear his throat out.

He stayed like that for a while before he realized nothing had made contact with him.

Letting out a shuddery breath, he peered down, and the breath turned into a sharp exhale that could be called a laugh.

The dog was sitting on its hind legs, staring up at Gokudera with large, inquisitive eyes that were far too intelligent to belong to a dog. Its tail wagged and brushed the ground behind it, pushing up dust and dirt.

Gokudera stared down at the dog, tempted to walk away and get back to his routine, but just before he’d made up his mind, the rider was hopping off his bike and walking it briskly up the trail.

He was tall. Not like a giant, but taller than Gokudera, enough to make him wary.

As soon as Gokudera saw his face he realized this was not a face that he should be wary of and he was glad his brain decided not to cooperate with his mouth or else he would have cursed.

He had to have some of the prettiest eyes Gokudera had ever seen. It wasn’t the light hazel color, and it wasn’t the narrow yet friendly shape. It was the open, happy expression that he could see. He didn’t know how to explain it, but this man’s eyes were basically…smiling. He couldn’t find a bit of malice there and it seemed like he was pulling Gokudera in with the welcoming aura.

Otherwise, he was a bit tanner than most of the people Gokudera were used to seeing, and his hair was an unruly and messy mop atop his head.

He smiled.

‘Shit’

“I’m so sorry, ahaha. Jirou isn’t usually that forward, he’s actually the shy one!”

Gokudera’s nose twitched slightly before he looked at the dog, not being able to believe it at all.

He turned and noticed the other dog nosing at the tire of the rider’s bike, its sleek coat so shiny and gleaming that it had a bluish tint to it.

The owner noticed him looking at laughed so suddenly that is made Gokudera jump.

“This is Kojirou! Isn’t she a beauty?”

Gokudera nodded absently.

The man leaned forward and cupped a hand in front of his mouth, Gokudera instinctively leaning back.

“She’s actually the shy one, but I don’t need her knowing that. Don’t wanna’ discourage her.”

He winked and grinned, making Gokudera swallow hard.

“Yeah, well just make sure you don’t let them run up on some unsuspecting kid alright? He scared the fuck outta me.”

The other laughed again, this time throwing his head back, showing an extra, tiny tooth hiding behind the adult canine.

Gokudera, unfortunately, found that horribly cute.

“No no, don’t worry! Jirou just must’ve been excited to see someone so pretty.”

Gokudera made a choking noise that he desperately tried to keep inside, but this didn’t deter the man a bit.

He smiled brightly and ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m Yamamoto Takeshi; what’s your name?”

His eyes shined and were so focused on Gokudera that he honestly forgot his name for way more than a split second. Yamamoto blinked and tilted his head, the smile on his face not dimming a bit.

“What’s your name?” he asked again and this time, he used his foot and pushed out his kick stand, letting the bike’s weight settle on that.

He pulled off a pair of finger less gloves that Gokudera guessed were a part of the whole biking get up. He might have just noticed them, but he wasn’t going to deny that he didn’t like them as much as he liked this guy’s bare hands.

At the thought, Gokudera resisted the urge to slap his forehead, because Yamamoto was still waiting for his name.

“Gokudera Hayato.”

Yamamoto blinked.

Gokudera blinked back at him and watched Yamamoto’s lips stretch easily into another smile.

“Gokudera…Hayato.” He rolled the name around on his tongue as he said it and Gokudera shivered at the intimacy.

“Yeah, anyway, thanks a fuck ton for not letting your dog eat me, but I need to g-“

“Can I take you out for coffee or something?”

Gokudera stops right in the motion of him putting his ear bud back into his ear and stares incredulously at this man he just met, who just openly and unabashedly asked him out. He still has that stupid ass smile on his face, and it’s still not fading.

“Excuse me?”

“Can I take you out-“

“I know what the fuck you said, I just want to know why you even thought to say something as dumb as that.”

Yamamoto looks confused for a split second before he smiles again. Goddammit.

“Because I like your name and your eyes and I just wanna have coffee with you.”

Gokudera is at a loss for words.

What kind of person just walks up to a random stranger they’ve just met, and ask them on a coffee date? This doesn’t happen.

Gokudera knows he must still have a ‘look’ on his face but Yamamoto is still smiling brightly, not an ounce of annoyance or anything. Gokudera grinds his teeth and jams his ear bud back into his ear.

“I don’t like coffee.”

And he starts jogging down the trail, obviously in the opposite way that Yamamoto and his two dogs are traveling.

“Insane. Insane. Insane. Never go jogging on Wednesdays again. What the fuck…this damn weather…” he wanted to blame the weather for making his ears and the sides of his neck warm, and that’s what he was going to do.

He was going to have a peaceful jog, or at least the last half of it will be peaceful.

+++++

After his jog, Gokudera decided to walk back home instead of taking the bus like he’d initially planned to. Especially since he knew he’d be tired. He had found himself running faster than he originally paced for himself and even went down the trail a second time. It was already three in the afternoon and all he wanted to do was have something cold in his system before he went home and showered.

He growled when he realized he’d have to pick up something for dinner.

He hadn’t been grocery shopping in what felt like months.

He’d been walking with sore legs for some time when he walked into the smoothie shop that was about a ten to fifteen minute walk from his house.

Inhaling deeply, he reveled in the cool air pushing against him and the slightly tangy, fruity smell that wafted around the small shop.

Tucking some hair behind his ear, he walked further in, nodding in response to the smile from the woman standing behind the counter.

It wasn’t busy at all, only a two or three people sitting at the small tables scattered around the room, so he walked right up the counter.

“Hello! What can I get for you, sir?” He tried not to grimace at the over excited tone from the woman, whose name tag read ‘Haru’ and instead looked at the various choices.

He vaguely heard the little chime that meant someone had entered, and tapped his fingers indecisively.

“Just the strawbe-“

“Hahi! I thought I wasn’t going to see you today, Takeshi-kun. I’ll be with you in just a minute!!”

Gokudera froze at the familiar name and cursed his luck when he heard a just as familiar laugh, dipping his head further down to stare at the counter.

“Ah sorry sorry sir, haha, I get too distracted sometimes. Would you mind repeating your order one more time for me?”

“Strawberry.” She, thankfully, caught his mumbled word, and was punching in the code for the order when Gokudera heard an exclamation of surprise.

“Ah, Gokudera! Crazy coincidence, huh?” The voice moved closer and closer until it would be inevitable that Gokudera would have to turn to face the rider to give a response.

When he did, he was hit with that same warm, welcoming presence from when they were on the trail. That same bright smile was on his face and Gokudera bit the inside of his cheek.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Even as he tried to play cool, calm, and collected, Gokudera could feel his heart thumping against his chest, the sound so loud, he was sure that everyone in the whole shop would be able to hear it. Not to mention that he had suddenly started sweating in an air conditioned facility.

This was just pathetic.

Yamamoto just laughed, completely unaware of Gokudera’s crisis.

“Absolutely. So, which one did you order? Have you ever tried their mango and peach smoothie? That one is my favorite.”

Gokudera felt his breathing quicken at being thrown these questions out of nowhere. He gritted his teeth together and scowled.

“It’s none of your business, can’t you see I’m trying to relax in fucking peace?’

Yamamoto seemed to be quiet for a bit before he chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

“Sorry sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you, I promise.” Gokudera nodded, silently accepting his apology, and was about to ask why his smoothie was taking so goddamn long, when Yamamoto spoke again.

“Do you wanna sit together? I have a table saved.” Gokudera watched with wide eyes as he pointed at a table right by one of the windows, sunlight streaming in.

He looked back at Yamamoto and felt his whole neck and the tips of his ears warm, standing his horror as it spread to his face.

Yamamoto was still smiling brightly at him, and Gokudera wondered if this guy ever stopped smiling. He wondered if he made any other faces other than that one of blinding happiness.

Gokudera was snapped back to reality as Haru set his smoothie on the counter, aside a larger cup.

“I only asked for on-“

“Oh, that one’s mine. Thanks Haru!” Gokudera rummaged in the small pocket hidden in his phone holder and was about to pull out some bills to pay when he was stopped.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. I got it.”

Gokudera blinked at Yamamoto.

“I’m not gonna fucking let you-“

“All set. Hope you enjoy your smoothie guys!”

Yamamoto thanked the woman and gestured for Gokudera to follow him as he walked back over to the table.

Gokudera stood in barely concealed shock while holding the chilly beverage in his hand.

He didn’t understand himself, because was he honestly going to go over there and sit with this guy, this random guy who apparently just paid for his smoothie?

Gokudera was tempted the tear his hair out, but opted against it because after standing in this same spot for some time, he didn’t need to make himself look anymore insane.

Grumbling under his breath, he walked briskly over to the table, Yamamoto gazing at him the whole way over. If it was anyone else, he would have found it unnerving and probably would have blown up at the guy. Unfortunately, with Yamamoto’s eyes on him, the only thing he felt was slight embarrassment and a whole lot of breathlessness.

Once again, pathetic.

Clearing his throat, he pulled out the chair and sat down heavily, setting his drink down. Yamamoto stared at him for a second and Gokudera shifted under his gaze.

“What the hell are you staring at?”

“I knew it.”

Yamamoto leaned back in his chair and took a sip from his smoothie, suddenly adorning a gentle look in his eyes and a small smile on his lips.

Gokudera suddenly felt short of breath. Oh wait, no he’d been feeling like that every second in this guy’s presence.

Curling up his lip in a sneer, he grabbed onto his cup tightly, not sure if these next words would cause the end of him.

“Knew what?”

Yamamoto tilted his head and then there was that look again. That look as if he was pleased with himself.

“The table. I knew that the light coming in here would make your eyes gleam like this. Though it’s way more beautiful that I could’ve imagined.”

Gokudera didn’t bother attempting to cover up the choking sound that came from deep in his throat and he stared wide eyed at Yamamoto, who hadn’t so much as blinked.

“What the-what the actual fuck? Who just-just says that to someone they just fucking met?”

Yamamoto furrowed his brows in confusion.

“I don’t think it matters that we’ve just met. I would think you’re beautiful even if I had known you for years.”

Gokudera refused to choke again, and instead ducked his head under the excuse that he was taking an extra-long gulp of his smoothie.

He didn’t remove his lips from the straw until he was completely done and the cup was empty. Yamamoto stayed silent the whole time, and thankfully, he didn’t stare at Gokudera all throughout this time, instead deciding to look around them, only letting his eyes fall on Gokudera a few times.

‘Well this is obviously the most awkward sitting I’ve ever had with someone.’ Is what Gokudera wanted to think, but he couldn’t even think of this as true, because it wasn’t exactly awkward. He was just afraid of looking up and meeting Yamamoto’s eyes again, because he was sure he wouldn’t be able to stop.

That thought alone scared the shit out of him.

So when he was done, Gokudera stood and was about to throw his cup in the trash and walk away, but Yamamoto stood with him.

“Can I walk you home?”

Gokudera finally drew the line.

“I’m not going to let some complete stranger know where I live, are you insane?”

Yamamoto shook his head.

“People who go on first dates do it all the time.”

Gokudera clenched the cup in his hand and snarled.

“This was not a goddamn date.”

Yamamoto tilted his head and pushed in his chair politely, walking with long strides to stand next to Gokudera.

“Of course not, it’s not a date until I walk you to your door. So please let me walk you home.”

Gokudera bit the inside of his cheek so hard that he tasted blood as he tried to will the heat in his face to recede and leave him with some kind of dignity.

“Whatever.”

He basically stomped out of the shop, not bothering to hold the door open for Yamamoto right behind him. He looked around and noticed something as Yamamoto moved to match his pace in order to stay at his side.

Coughing and clearing his throat, he got Yamamoto’s attention.

“Where are your dogs?”

Yamamoto laughed lightly.

“I took them home before I came. I didn’t want to wear them out too bad.”

Gokudera nodded and honestly planned on them walking in complete silence like at the table, but Yamamoto must’ve been filled with the sudden urge to chatter about everything and absolutely nothing during the whole walk.

He talked about the weather, the things he liked, what he liked doing, etc.

By the close end of the walk, Gokudera had found out that Yamamoto loved baseball and was exceptionally good at it. So good that he frequently coached the younger kids who attended baseball camp. He didn’t finish college because he had to start working two jobs after his father got sick, though he’s always wanted to go back. He “fell” off the roof of his garage when he was 13 and ended up fucking up his back, so his hips were now slightly uneven.

He also learned that, right now, Yamamoto was deeply entranced by the rules and ways of biking, hence why he was biking on the trail earlier.

“It’s not something I usually do, but I know how to ride a bike and I just wanted to try it out.”

Gokudera nodded in response, lazily letting his eyes rove over their surroundings before he realized they were about to pass his apartment building.

He stopped short, making Yamamoto stop just as abruptly.

“This is where I live. You don’t get to have the apartment number and all that shit, you’re just pushing it.”

Yamamoto laughed, but offered no other response as he followed Gokudera to and up the front steps.

Gokudera’s hands suddenly became sweaty as he made it to the large, ugly green door, and fumbled for his key.

“Can I help you?”

Gokudera whipped his head up and glared hotly at the other, ignoring his shaky hands as he held up the key.

“I got it…and stop asking shit every two seconds, don’t you ever just take the fucking initiative?”

Gokudera exhaled shakily and stuck the key in the door, opening it a crack before staring back at Yamamoto, instantly noticing how his eyes were drawn to his lips.

Gokudera resisted the urge to bite his lip.

“Well I’m home now, you’ve walked me to my door, even though I would have found it alone just fine.”

Yamamoto nodded.

“Well by-“

“Can I have your number?”

Gokudera stopped in his tracks.

‘This guy does not quit??’

He turned around and stared incredulously at him.

“For what?”

“So I can call you of course.”

Gokudera instantly felt stupid and curled his lip up angrily to cover it up.

“Will you fuck off if I say yes?”

Yamamoto laughed hard at that one, threw his head back and everything.

“That would definitely defeat the purpose of me having your number, Gokudera, but of course I’ll go home.”

Gokudera shivered and pressed his lips together before making up his mind and quickly rambling off his number. Yamamoto seemed to log them into his own phone pretty quickly, and Gokudera was going into the building again, when he was stopped…again.

“Gokud-“

“For fuck’s sake, what?”

Gokudera turned around and suddenly Yamamoto was there, so close that he could feel the other’s heat radiating off of him.

They stood in a stillness before Yamamoto smiled again.

“Can I kiss you?”

Gokudera’s eyes widened and he couldn’t believe that at that very second, he was sweating again. He stared up at Yamamoto blinking, aware that he was waiting patiently for an answer, and Gokudera found his eyes straying from wide, hazel eyes to lips stretched in small smile across almost perfect, white teeth.

Gokudera swallowed hard.

“Don’t…don’t you ever take the initiative to do anyth-“

Gokudera couldn’t even finish his remark because there were lips. Lips on his own. Full, slightly chapped lips pressing onto his, not moving, just settling comfortably against his before they were gone and he was left staring with hazy vision at the figure in front of him that he assumed to still be Yamamoto.

Yamamoto stared down at his lips before sliding up Gokudera’s face to stare into his eyes, flashing that same smile that tore Gokudera’s heart up in the best of ways.

He hadn’t touched Gokudera in any other way than that kiss, but when he moved away, it felt like the warmth encasing him suddenly vanished and he found himself shivering.

He watched Yamamoto walk down the stone stairs and watched him turn around and wave, he watched him smile so hard his eyes closed with the force of it

“See you soon Gokudera!”

The simplest of words had Gokudera scrambling and cursing to get into his building, slamming the door closed behind him, he didn’t stop as he took the stairs two by two to get to his door.

Grappling with the key, he shoved it into the lock and pushed his way into his apartment, slamming that door too.

He sucked in a breath of air and released it shakily, running a hand over his face roughly.

“Fuck…fuck fuck. Fucking Yamamoto Takeshi, fuck.”

‘See you soon.’

The words rang loudly in his skull, bouncing off the walls and slipping in and out of his ears.

He was scared to admit that those three words were making his heart pound so fast, he was sure it was going to pop out of his chest.

He was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, it's 3am and my eyes are no longer working properly.  
> also, HOW MANY TIMES CAN I EXPRESS MY LOVE FOR WRITING GOKUDERA??


End file.
